villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure Evil proposal: Remi Mizuchi
Every high school has her alpha bitch. And then there's this psycho bitch. What's the work? A manga by Shinji Wada first published in 1976, Sukeban Deka ("Delinquent Girl Detective") subsequently entered the world of japanese pop culture. It was adapted as a live-action series in 1985, two subsequent feature films, and a two-part 1992 OAV. A third feature film came out in 2006 (released stateside as Yo-Yo Girl Cop). Our heroine, subsequently called "Saki Asamiya," is an incarcerated juvenile delinquent whose mother (in said OAV) is an incarcerated criminal on the death row herself. One day, Saki is recruited from prison by the government and is allowed freedom if she agrees to become an undercover cop for them. She complies, and with her Killer Yo Yo, is sent to curb crime activity in high schools across the country. Who is she and what she has done? Remi Mizuchi is the primary antagonist of the first story arc of the manga Sukeban Deka, as well as the 1991 original OVA of the same name. She is the elder sister of Ayumi Mizuchi and Emi Mizuchi. Remi Mizuchi and her wealthy family orchestrate the deaths of over sixty of her sisters' classmates to make room for the kids of possible financial benefactors for the father, Gozo's, political career. Remi is quite good at putting on the façade of being the sweet ojou-sama, which she uses this to her advantage when she decides to brainwash her fellow students for her personal army. She tries to get rid of Saki by framing her of the kidnapping (and later murder) of Saki's classmate Junko. She then gives her sister Ayumi a rigged shotgun that explodes in her face, steals all her money, has one of her brainwashed lackeys kill Emi and her own father Gozo, and then laughs about "her poor little sisters", and boasting that one day she will rule every school in Japan and prey on the female students. During her rooftop battle with Saki, Remi drops the sweet and well-mannered facade and reveals her true sadistic tendencies as she tortures Saki with a whip while mocking her about her supposedly insane mother and that crime and insanity are in the blood of the Asamiya family. Mitigating factors None. The series never shows why she orchestrates the death of many teenagers and her own family other than personal gain. Heinous standards She orchestrates a mass murder of teenage students to help her father's political career, only for her to turn against him and her own sisters to gain all of her family's wealth and use it to brainwash all students in japan, all the while pretending to be a gentle and beautiful aristocratic girl. She also has a blast whipping and wounding the heroine Saki and trying to break her spirit by telling her that her whole family is doom to a miserable life of crime and insanity. As the first big bad of the Sukeban Deka series, she sets the high standards of nastiness for the next villains. Final verdict Easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals